


“We didn’t mean to. But it just happened.”

by kugure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I know, M/M, please bear with me, this is giveaway fic by request so please blame the one who requested it orz, this is not serious at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Jackasuke sighed, and then answered, “Adloo is pregnant with my child.”Atsumu blinked.What?!
Relationships: Jackasuke/Adloo
Kudos: 2





	“We didn’t mean to. But it just happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short-fic giveaway for my bestest friend ever and I will not bother to write this if it's not for her T.T this is pretty traumatic to write orz.

It was at the end of the fourth Black Jackals vs Adlers match that year–Black Jackals won and reclaimed their lost on the previous match–when Atsumu noticed that their previous mascot, Jackasuke was gone from the venue.

They were supposed to give their last bow to the fans and Jackasuke usually stood next to him but the mascot was nowhere to be seen. They still gave their last bow though, and only after that he was asking about the mascot’s existence.

“Shoyo-kun, do you see Jackasuke?” he asked as he grabbed his water bottle. Shoyo, who was still talking with Hoshiumi, shook his head.

“I don’t see him, Atsumu-kun!”

“Bokkun, how about you? You see Jackasuke?”

“Nope!” Bokkun answered as he dashed to approach Akaashi.

Huh. Weird. He was sure Jackasuke was there during the first half of the game. Where did he gone to?

“Do you see Jackasuke, Omiomi?”

Omiomi didn’t even bother to give him any answers other than a glare, but it was Ushijima who answered him properly and paused his conversation with Omiomi.

“He went off with our mascot.”

_What? With Adloo?_

Now Atsumu was really worried. Because unlike the team members who had healthy rivalry, Jackasuke and Adloo was downright nasty with their rivalry.

In a game last year, the referees had to separate them from a fight before they hurt themselves. So Atsumu grabbed his things and quickly headed out from the court, hoping that there wasn’t anything happened to both mascots.

It took him ten minutes to finally spot the two outside the venue, sitting on the bench. Adloo was barely visible because of he had the same color as the snow around them. Atsumu let out a relieved sigh, because at least they weren’t fighting, and he approached them.

“Hey, guys, I’ve been–” but he stopped talking as he was close to them and noticed that Adloo’s shoulder was shaking as he had his beak and face buried in his hands–wings?

“What happened–Adloo, are you crying?” he asked, stopping in front of them. Adloo didn’t answer him verbally, but he did let out an ugly sob. “What happened? What did you do, Jackasuke?” Atsumu turned to the Black Jackals’ mascot instead.

Jackasuke sighed, and then answered, “Adloo is pregnant with my child.”

Atsumu blinked.

_What?!_

“I know,” Jackasuke continued, didn’t even give Atsumu a chance to digest his previous words. “We didn’t mean to. But it just happened.”

 _Wait wait wait_. There are _a lot_ of stuff that Atsumu needed to ask here because, weren’t they fighting? How did Adloo end up pregnant with Jackasuke’s child? Were the fights actually sexual tension? How the child would be? Half eagle half jackal? But _wait._ There real questions here were: _Wasn’t Adloo a male to begin with? How could_ he _get pregnant? They were freaking mascots they couldn’t have sex let alone get pregnant–_

“Atsumu is right we should get married and be proper fathers to our newborn child,” Jackasuke said, even though Atsumu was sure he didn’t say _anything_.

But those words made Adloo looked up from his hands–wings?–and nodded at Jackasuke. “I only wanna get married to you if Atsumu officiated our wedding.”

“Wait, guys–” Atsumu said as he stepped back and raised both of his palms to gesture at them to freaking slow down. “I’m not qualified to officiate any weddings–”

Adloo broke out into another ugly sob while Jackasuke glared at him. “You have to, Atsumu,” he said. “There is no other way.”

Atsumu took another stepped back, thinking about to just runaway from the weirdness of this situation but before he could actually run, he slipped on the snow and fell with a loud thud.

BRAK!

The snow he fell on wasn’t as soft as he thought, and he grimaced as he opened his eyes, feeling an intense pain on his backside. But when he had his eyes fully opened, he had Osamu looking down at him.

“Samu?”

“You fell from your bed, dumbass.”

Atsumu blinked and looked around. Sure, he was in his room floor, with blanket pooled around him. The clock showed that it was just pretty early in the morning.

Huh. So it was just a dream.

“I had a very weird dream,” Atsumu mumbled as he got up, chuckled to himself. “But tell me, Jackasuke and Adloo are not having an affair, are they?”

Osamu looked at him with a deadpan look before he finally said, “Why would your team mascot having an affair with rival team’s mascot?”

Atsumu laughed. “I know right!”

Thank God it was just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://kugure.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kugure801?s=09).


End file.
